


The misery of being an ordinary person

by RosaLindea



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLindea/pseuds/RosaLindea
Summary: What will you do if you fall into the world of Thedas, with no exceptional skills? Join to the journey of Elyse, art history major and ordinary girl, who tries to survive in a world which is hostile to her in more forms than one. Dragons, broken bones and a bad breath, what more could a girl wish for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more tags as the story progresses. I'm not sure about the romance part of the story yet, but I'm open to suggestions! I'm thinking about maybe OC/Cullen. Oh, and the OC, won't become the inquisitor in this story, the inquisitor will be a male Trevelyan.  
> This is also the first fanfiction I've ever written, but please tell me your honest opinion and what I could do better. This story is first of all a writing exercise to me, since English is not my first or second language.

1st stage : Becoming accustomed with a new way of living

Prologue: The misery of being an ordinary person

  
Patterns and routine. For me the two of the most important and hated things in the world. Knowing where to be and when, and doing this every day, keeps me from going crazy in this dull world. Every day I wakeup, eat breakfast and leave to university to study art history. And I don't even like art history. I actually thought that I would love it when I applied, but after studying it for a few years, I realized that I wouldn't do anything with a knowledge about what deeper meanings there might be behind Malevich's Black Square. Let's be honest, it's just a black square.

When I was younger I wanted to be a doctor or someone with importance. Then the reality hit me, I wasn't smart enough to get in to medical school, nor was I smart enough to become a politician or a lawyer. So I gave up with it, which disappointed my family enormously. Of course they didn't tell me about it but I could see it all in their faces, even though it they supported me when I started to dream about getting in to the art history. I though I could use my skill in painting for my advantage, until I learned that art history was quite theoretical.

Of course my life isn't miserable, I'm just a bit disappointed with some of my life choices. I'm actually quite happy with my life. I have a few friends and a roof on top of my head. I have a job as a cashier, which provides me a steady income. I call to my mother every other day, and ask how she and rest of my family is doing. I don't actually see them often, since I live half a country away from them. It might be a blessing for me since, then I only have to live up to my own expectations, which have become quite low.

I would like to have a bit more excitement in my life, but not too much. At the moment, video games are the only thing to bring me any excitement, but they also bring the emptiness which you feel after completing a great game. The wait time between a game and it's sequel is one of the things I hate most in the world. When I have completed all the games I could through and through, I paint to get the emptiness go away. By no means I'm a Picasso, but it is not my intention to become one. The paintings are for me the light radiating through the windows, stored in the dark corner of my closets, and for me that is perfect.

Right now I'm in a buss, going home from school. Write essay, eat, go to work, come back, sleep. And tomorrow I will do everything again. Of course I could add a bit of a twist to my day and go to a club after school or buy a coffee of new flavour in my break. Or I could do everything the same way I always do, since it is the safe way. That was the last thought I remember, everything after that is blurry and feels distant. For now all I can say is that: “Toto, I have a feeling that we are not in Kansas anymore “.

 


	2. The five stages of grief, all at once

1st stage: Becoming accustomed with a new way of living

The five stages of grief, all at once

  
First everything feels wrong and she doesn't know where is up and where is down. The nausea becomes worse, more worser than any hangover could ever be. There is also the splitting headache she is feeling and the fear looming over your shoulder. Then the light hits her and everything gets better in a split second.

The ground feels solid and maybe a little wet. It is a bit windy, but also warm. She opens her eyes, just to close them again, since the sun is too bright. The dream is the most realistic she has ever had. She pinches herself over and over to wake up, and even slaps herself. Denying the fact that everything just might be true seems to be the smartest course of action she has, but it all starts to be a bit hard when the evidence of reality is all around you.

Now getting angry at herself, for probably drinking a bit too much and falling asleep to some park like a homeless person, everything starts to seem absurd. Would her friends leave her alone, so that she could be found in a park, frozen to death? They probably wouldn't , meaning that she was the only one who could be held responsible if her face would be printed on a milk carton for all to see.

Waking up alone and in a place unknown to you is a terrifying experience to anyone. She would trade one of her paintings to get back home, to the comforts of her comfy bed. Heck, she could give five of her most fanciest paintings if anyone could tell her where she is and what should she do. Or she could give a good massage, since that was one of the things she is actually good at, even thought you could say it is an useless skill. Only if she could find someone to bargain with, but no one seems to be in her near vicinity, or at her vicinity at all. All she could she was green forest and weird looking vegetations all around her.

She was starting to feel a bit down. Standing up hurted like hell, it seemed that her left ankle might be broken or sprained. She started to sob miserably, but since she was already an adult woman, she couldn't let it all go , even thought none would be there to judge her if she did. Going forward slowly, and taking a bit support from the trees near her, she slowly started to make a way across the woods. She smelled smoke from somewhere and decided that the wisest course of action would be to go towards it.

As the minutes became hours she finally accepted that it was not a dream nor had she gone drinking and lost her way. It was not her habit to drink herself to a bad condition, and she would remember going to a pub or bar. She remembered quite clearly being in a bus and then nothing. Plants and the woods looked weird to her. She certainly was not a biology major, but even still it was quite clear that the vegetation is from another world. Finally, after what felt like forever she saw people other than herself.

“Excuse me, could you please help me to the nearest city or lend a phone?” she called, but the men dressed in green didn't seem to understand her. The answer they gave her was not anything she could even remotely understand. It sounded like someone had mixed Finnish and Swedish together and then wanted to make it a bit more harder. “Can you speak English?” she asked knowing the answer already. The men looked baffled, and it seemed that they repeated what they said earlier.

That was the moment she noticed that one of the men's had ears like they were made of knife. All of them carried weapons, sword or bows. Their outfits reminded her of the scouts from Dragon Age, they only looked more real and dirtier. She tried to motion around as to show that she wanted to know where she was. The men seemed more confused than before and they started to speak among themselves. When she continued to motion, one of them answered to her with a one word that could either be their language or the place “Thedas”.

Everything seemed to fit now, like a good puzzle. She started to laugh maniacally, either she had become a madman, or she had somehow found herself in the world of Dragon Age, Thedas. Her laugh quickly became heartbreaking sobs as the reality settled. She was more alone than she had ever been, no one spoke the same language as she , no one knew her and she didn't know anyone. What would her family say? Had they realized she was missing or would one of her friends be the one to file a missing person report? And how much time had gone already, was everyone she knew already dead? Without getting an answer to any of the burning questions, the darkness came to her like a bliss.

~~~

Everything was different the second time she woke up. She was lying on a bed and heard a comfortable buzzing of people talking. It was easy to convince herself that everything was fine. She did not dare to open her eyes, fearing what she would see. Then someone laid hands over her forehead and spoke softly. The voice sounded familiar to her, so she opened her eyes, and to her surprise, she recognized the woman speaking. It was no other than the revered mother herself, Mother Giselle. It was what confirmed her where she was , it was no Haven or even anything near it yet, she was in Crossroads, the Hinterlands.

Mother Giselle raised an eyebrow as to ask who it was she was helping, and then pointed to herself and said her name. It was silent for a few seconds while the outsider thought carefully. Would it be wise to introduce herself with her real name? Coming to a conclusion that real name would do no harm, since this was no Eragon, where true names held importance. “Elyse Demsey”, was all the outside could say, since her vocabulary was non-existent.


End file.
